Pockie game
by Hate Eater
Summary: My NEW Kick/Kendall Fic, this time whit a little help from Jack104 I can't thak you enought...If you want to see this "game" You need to check it out! Review plase .-. and Resons to hate is freezed cause Jack104 Is editing it .-. Thanks again...


Hate: OK! Now we are Taliking! THANK YOU SO MUCH Jack104 for thasform my story into THIS! I mean.. WOW...

Franco: Yeah whatever. You put your friki japanes stuff here...thats a lame.

Hate: shut up =¬¬=

Franco: and do you realize that you don't own Kick Buttowski: suburban Dardevil do you?

Hate: OF COURSE I DO! =¬¬=**** Enyoi cause i will enyoi kill my inner!

Franco: In your drams loser...

* * *

A Pocky is a type of candy that comes in a variety of other flavors and is a popular treat in japan, mainly among teenagers.

THE POCKY GAME

When two people eat at the end of a chocolate (or strawberry) dipped bread stick (Aka Pocky) until their lips meet. Whoever pulls away last is the winner of the game.

Please go to this following link if you want to see what their uniforms look like. art/Uniform-Snowpocalypse-305689816

The Game

Kendall sighs heavily.

She couldn't believe that she actually skipped out of Kick´s party, was she that afraid of seeing him? Well, after all he is a lot taller now and…Handsome. His steely gaze was still there, and his voice…oh his voice! If you thought his voice was deep back then—when he was a kid. Boy! Now you feel your back chill every time he spoke.

Or at least, that's how she reacted.

Kendall sighed again; she was still in her school uniform sitting at her desk in the student council office, while leaning on her elbow, close to the windows so she can see the stars all over Mellow Brook's night sky. Then, a shooting star flashes by and she shuts her eyes quickly.

What kind of wish should I ask for?

She wondered to herself until the answer just popped-up in her mind. she hesitated. It was an outrages thought. And completely ridiculous! But…she supposed it wouldn't hurt. I mean, what did I have to lose? she turned her head to look at her left side, then her right, as if to see if anyone was looking. Which she know was rather foolish of her since obviously she was the only living individual in the entire high school building. But. She was feeling self-conscious.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but…I…" She bites her bottom lip hesitantly not only from nervousness, but because of the absurd wish she was about to make. "I wish Kick was here…" She whispered.

She opened her eyes to see no one. Of course. She thought. What was I thinking! What made me so delusional to actually think that Clarence "Kick" Buttowski would just walk through that door, and on his own birthday…And in the school! His least of all favorite places—

"What kind of wish was that?" A familiar deep voice that she knew all too well, breaks her thoughts.

Kendall's entire body freezes. "I-It can´t be." She whips her head around to the source of the sound. "Ki-! I mean…Clarence?" she stuttered, then lightly coughs as a distraction while she regains herself. "What are you doing here, of all places?" she asked politely and more poised. While going through the files in front of her rapidly, trying to look busy—as if she had been working this whole time. She was getting irritated at being caught off guard. especially by Kick.

"Mmm…just wandering, and I knew you'd be here so I thought I'd drop by," he says relaxed— too relax. He lends half of his body on the door frame, with both arms crossed over his chest. Kendall was surprised to see that he was still wearing his school uniform as well. Even if it was always loose and unbuttoned, he never really wored it correctly and it's always evident that he hated having to wear it. Ever since the the school announced a mandatory dress code.

But she'd be lying if she didn't find him very attractive in it, especially with his spiky ebony hair that showed his daring side. She was snapped out of her trance by Kick's sudden smirk. Fluster at being caught staring him, she tries to cover it up.

"Shouldn't you be doing some risky stunt right now? If not. Then just go drop dead. I have work to do as you can see." Kendall tells him in a calm voice, putting up her defense mechanism.

"Ouch, that hurt Kendall." He teases putting a hand over his chest, though, he was expecting something like that to come from none other than her. there she goes with that cold feisty façade she's loves putting up. He thought.

"I meant it." she says in a huff. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be somewhere else other than here?" she raise a thin brow.

"Well, I am suppose to be at my party, but Gunther's covering for me," he says walking toward her casually, searching for something in his pocket then pulls out a strange red box with the word 'Pocky' labeled on the front.

"What is that?" She asked pointing at the strange box. "You know you're not supposed to bring food into the school campgrounds."

"Kay's birthday present" he says nonchantly, ignoring her last statement. As he took out a chocolate covered pretzel stick he failed to notice Kendall's worried expression. Most of Kay's `Plans´ are terrifying to her.

"He says it's called the Pocky game." Kick explains. "It´s easy, I eat this side of the stick and you eat the other, the one who breaks off first loses." He says unchanging, then he gives her his famous cocky smirk that set on fire the hearts of countless girls.

"What's this all about, Kick?" She asked, her voice telling him she was getting a little annoyed with him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He wondered, changing the subject as he tilted his head toward her and biting down on his treat. "You were the one staring at me all day, were you not?"

"Wha...! W-What are you talking about?" She retorted lamely. "You didn't look at me once! How did you..." She trailed off and he smirked. He thought she stopped speaking because of embarrassment until she started to call him out.

"I'm not embarrassed," she said sharply. "There's no way you could have known I was looking at you," she got up from her desk and stepped up to him until she was right in front of him, their eyes level, her lips smirking in triumph. "Unless you were looking at me too."

Kick held his tongue; she had him there.

He merely cleared his throat and swallowed the rest of his Pocky, letting her have her moment.

She tapped her foot rhythmically with annoyance while glaring at him before she realized he was keeping quiet on purpose to irk her. "Exactly what did you come here for?" She blurted at last. He smirked, satisfied that although she had pinned him on one matter he had still managed to come out on top annoyance-wise.

"Oh nothing much," he said casually, digging into his box of treats and withdrawing another stick, popping it into his mouth with a crunch. "Hungry?" he approached her.

"Are you serious, you ditched your own birthday party to check up on me and see if was hungry?" She asked disbelievingly, standing her ground. He stopped a few feet away from her, staring suavely but with a challenge in his eyes which her eyes reflected, daring him to move any closer.

He leaned in, daring her to move away but she did not budge. Until he moved in too close to her personal space. She grimaced as she was forced to take a grudging step back.

"So then Prez, answer my question," he closed in on her and she found herself trapped against the wall. "Are you hungry?"

She looked up at him with that trademark Kendall Perkins smirk with the sparkle in her sapphire eyes that sneered 'bring it on', her irises narrowed challengingly.

"Extremely." She responded aloud.

"Glad to hear it." He nodded in satisfaction.

Reaching down into the box of Pocky, he withdrew a stick and both their gazes locked on the chocolate treat. Kendall didn't exactly know what was coming, but was not going to back down from a challenge. Especially if it's Kick. But she was utterly baffled as to why she was not as strung up as she thought she would be; rather than being flustered and blushing about it, the only emotion she could feel coursing through her body was the rush of a challenge that she could not deny nor lose.

He dangled the cracker stick between their faces like a pendulum before she huffed, "Let's get on with it."

He obeyed and gripped one end between his teeth, offering her the other side. Warily, Kendall bit down but not enough to break it, the warm chocolate melting onto her tongue.

Gradually, the teenage boy and girl inched closer and closer to the center, Kick's smirk ever constant, while Kendall grimaced as they neared in proximity. At the last second, she bit down and broke the stick, pulling away and swallowing her half cunningly. Kick didn't look too pleased but swallowed his half quietly.

"Don't look at me like that." Kendall said. "Plus you have a whole box full. I can't let you have your way every time, otherwise you'd get bored, right?" She reasoned, crossing her arms.

"Two things," he corrected. "One, how could I ever get bored with you?" He wondered, pressing his forehead against hers before she hissed and shied away. "And two, you just lost round one."

"W-What?" She blurted.

"The rules apply; whoever breaks off first loses." He grinned like a sly wolf that had just caught the girl with the picnic basket.

"Y...You jerk..." she grunted. "And since when have you been so keen on following rules for once? I'm starting to sense a pattern here..."

"Yep." He admitted, happily. "Now for round two."

"Hmph." She said dismissively, although on the inside she was impatient for another try.

Kick pulled out another stick and they bit onto their respective ends. This time, they edged closer to the middle than they had the first time, but at the last moment, Kendall gave a sharp tug on her end which cause his end to snap off. She swallowed and gave him a triumphant look.

"No fair." He snorted lightly.

"Oops. My bad. Looks like it's one to one." She snickered.

"Let the real games begin." He declared.

They went through four more sticks of Pocky this way, always sabotaging the other in order to make them break off. Kick even resorted to poking her in the stomach to make her laugh and let go.

"That was dirty." She huffed.

"Whoever said we were playing fair?" He asked, reaching for another stick. Only three remained. "I won't lose anymore no matter what you do."

"Same here." She vowed as she bit down on her end.

Their eyes locked like hyenas' as they nibbled on the Pocky, softly tugging and yanking but not hard enough to risk breaking their own side. Neither gave until their lips were millimeters apart. Their noses (even Kick doesn't have one) brushed as they moved closer until at last their lips met and the snack disappeared. Kick kissed her gently at first and moved to wrap his arm around her waist, but just before he could pull her in she shoved him away, choking.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she gagged. "Just swallowed weirdly." They waited until she got her breath back before Kick pulled out the second stick; though the first round of the final three had ended in disaster, they were both determined to enjoy the final two.

Kendall looked at him apologetically for choking but he nodded dismissively as they bit down on the second-to-last treat. The girl was intent to make up for her mistake as she quickly munched up her half, licking her lips clean of smeared chocolate in a way that Kick found absolutely irresistible.

She kissed him this time, passionately, as passionately as she could. He was taken aback and almost broke the lip lock but managed to stop himself at the last second and pushed forward instead.

This kiss lasted significantly longer and was significantly better in all aspects from the last one. Past the slight taste of cracker and chocolate, there were still the unmistakable tastes of him and her on both ends. Before Kendall had quite finished her kiss, however, Kick stepped back, much to her discontent.

"Hey!" She complained. She glowered up at him.

"Sorry. But I can't let you outdo me just yet."

She opened her mouth to protest, but caught his hint; the fact that she had been able to hold her own meant that she had won round two, which was enough to make her comply without another word.

Kick pulled the final stick out of the box and they clamped their teeth onto their respective ends. There was a spark of challenge in their eyes and in the air now, so thick it was nearly edible like the candy; neither was prepared to lose this tied game.

As they moved closer, they both seemed to catch the others' motives to winning and wound up doing the same things. As their lips touched the Pocky broke and they each swallowed their pieces quickly to get it out of the way so that they may continue with the best part.

To Kick's surprise, Kendall managed to take control, and he let her, following her lead as their mouths collided. They both closed their eyes and she reached up and grasped his shirt, gently pushing him back and moving forward with him until he stood against the wall. She strained up to meet his lips as best she could and pulled on his tie to bring him down closer to her, an action which he obeyed eagerly. He was silently amazed at how fervent she was, and with a smirk, realized just how badly she wanted this as well.

He let her have her fun for a good minute or two before he could hold back no longer.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to him as she willingly accepted, pressing their lips closer together. Their breathing was ragged and heavy, and Kendall was just about to step away, yet Kick was just getting started and had other plans.

The fact that they were in a classroom at the high school quitted their minds as he moved her backward and he stepped away from the wall.

With great skill, as though he had always wanted to do it and had practiced countless times in his mind, he pushed her down onto her back on one of the desks without breaking the kiss. His hands grasped her upturned wrists, the cuffs rolled down her arms and the ribbon of her uniform's collar became loose and undone. He leaned down on top of her, their legs entwined like their fingers.

He then moved one hand behind her head to separate it from the hard desk, placing his other hand on her chest, which was heaving, but they were both so lost in the moment that neither truly minded the shortness of their breaths. She reached up and grasped his tie again, pulling him down against her.

Their minds were blank, their bodies lost in the wonderful passion of affection they felt toward one another.

Kick then sat down in the chair of the desk and, still leaning over her, kept the kiss unbroken. She turned slightly onto her side to face him, but the air was too short in supply for them to keep it up much longer.

She kissed him one last time before he pulled away, sitting at the desk with his arms folded before him, as though he had just ran 5 miles. She lie on her side, looking up at him with both weariness and triumph, but mainly the latter, her glossy, silky blond hair spilling out over her shoulders and chest as she panted madly.

It took them both a few moments to regain their voices before Kendall spoke up.

"That..." she gasped. "That was..." she could not finish for lack of breath.

"Amazing?" He filled in. "The best thing ever? Yes it was." He agreed.

He reached forward and wrapped his arms around petite frame before pulling her towards him. She let out a small yelp as he let her fall into his lap and he held her there. She would have complained, but she was far too exhausted for it now, so she just let him hold her like that for a while. He ran his fingers through her hair and she closed her eyes as she waited for her heartbeat to return to normal.

At last it was silently agreed that they needed to be going soon and he let her stand before he got to his feet as well. The two students looked absolutely disheveled, but the emotions they had experienced had been far more than worth the misfortune of their clothing.

"Here, wait." The President stopped him before he could leave. "Let me fix your tie. I messed it up." She reached forward and adjusted the material, tightening it slightly. Then, making a snap decision, she tugged on it quickly, and strained up to kiss him one last time before she came back down.

He smiled mischievously and took his turn.

"Oh. wait, your ribbon is messed up too." He noted, letting his fingers glide beneath her chin and against the base of her throat, making her shiver. She closed her eyes expectantly until she felt his lips and kissed him back coyly for as long as it lasted, which did not seem long enough. He finished tightening her ribbon before standing back and looking down at her.

"You never did answer my question, you know." Kendall says stubbornly, while struggling to keep a straight face.

"Well, can you really blame me for wanting to spend my birthday in a special way with my girlfriend?" he gave her a warm smile.

"Girlfriend? And since when have I been officially declared your girlfriend?" Kendall states coyly, folding her arms over her chest. though she was secretly squealing and jumping up and down on the inside.

"Since now." Kick says, simply. Watching her cheeks turn red. She had no idea her defiance and stubbornness was a trait that Kick would often time find adorable.

"And that means we can do this type of stuff more often." he said, his warm smile turning mischievous.

"I'm...I'm not complaining." She admitted ruefully, with her hands clamped in front of her.

"Me neither." Then, their gazes were directed at the red, empty Pocky box and they shared a smirk.

"You know?" Kendall locked gazes with him. "I quite like The Pocky Game."

"Me too." He chuckled.

* * *

Hate: Thats... good =.-.=

Franco: Well... i have to admite it was... entretained...

HAte: It was Marvelous! Thank Jack104 again =.-.= And thanks from borrow me your clothes =.-.= ( Imean, fro the story)


End file.
